


More Complications

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [54]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Eureka, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aliases, Complicated Relationships, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feels, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Light Angst, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Zane Donovan/Skye | Daisy Johnson, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Past Zane Donovan/Jo Lupo, Roleplay Logs, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the tabloid press begins to think that they're their famous facetwins, Zane and Daisy come up with new aliases to use, and in the process Daisy starts to <i>really</i> think about the type of relationship she has with Zane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Complications

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So on a lark **sideofrawr** and I decided that, because Daisy and Zane are the types that pull crap like that, there was a sci-fi convention in Louisiana either in March or April that they were going to go to and pretend to be Niall Matter and Chloe Bennet. Well, we _also_ decided that somehow people saw them together being buddy buddy and kind of coupley and rumors got out that they were an item, and that's how this came about. But anyway, this fic is an answer to a prompt from her that goes " _strangers keep thinking we’re dating so we invented alter egos for that situation but acting like we’re in love has made me fall in love_ " from a prompt meme I posted on Tumblr ages ago, so...here you go, hun!

“You know, we may have made a mistake pretending to be our famous facetwins for that sci-fi convention,” Daisy said as she was scrolling through pages on her internet browser at the kitchen table while Zane made dinner for everyone at the house. Cami and Em were out but they were going to be back later, and the four of them were going to have a meal of make your own tacos. In her opinion, she thought Zane was going kind of overboard with it. There was going to be chicken and ground beef and shredded beef and all sorts of sauces and black beans. Ever since Em had moved in, he’d been trying really hard to make this place even more of a home. She thought it was really kind of cute.

“Yeah?” Zane asked, looking up from the ground beef he was browning.

“There’s about thirty posts on various paparazzi sites about Niall Matter and Chloe Bennet out and about in New Orleans looking all coupley,” she said, trying to hide her smirk. “Complete with pictures.” She clicked on one page. “Oh, this one’s got some video. They got your good side, Zane.”

“Lemme see,” he said, pulling away from the meat to come look. He stood behind her and watched for a moment, nodding his head back and forth. “They got your good side too, Daisy.”

“Why yes they did,” she said with a grin. She looked up at him. “We’re going to have to do something about that, you know.”

He gave a little sigh. “Yeah, I know. But it’s not like it’ll be hard for us to come up with identities. I mean, the fake ones we came up with before for the study were crap. But _actual_ ones, so people don’t think we’re the actors...shouldn’t be that hard.”

“Probably not.” She closed out of her internet browser and then started to pull up the various programs she used to keep the notes she made to create identities for the new residents to arrive. “Okay. So let’s build up yours first.”

He nodded and as he kept cooking he went through everything he could possibly need to create a rock solid past for himself. He was as much an old hat at this as she was, maybe more so; that was something she admired about him, that he was so similar to her even though they were from different universes and different backgrounds and had lived vastly different lives. And on top of that, he was a good person; the way he was with the people he cared about, like Cami and Em, like Jemma and John and Molly and McCoy, like Katie and Thea and Clara...whatever it was he had been through back home and in Lawrence, it had turned him into a good, loving and caring man.

Someone she could almost...no.

She froze for a moment as he spoke, surprised at herself. She wasn’t _seriously_ considering anything with Zane, was she? No, they were friends. Just friends. The whole dating thing, it was just for fun. Just kind of for shits and giggles. It wasn’t _real_ and it wouldn’t be a good idea if it _was_ real. No, she didn’t want to run any risk of ruining their friendship by screwing it up with romantic crap.

It didn’t matter that she liked being close to him. There was something that she liked about being close to him. She felt...safe with him, in a way she really hadn’t with anyone else. He wasn’t going to hurt her. He’d never do _anything_ to hurt her, she knew that. And he was open with her. He was affectionate and caring. Loving. There was nothing about him that was two-faced or potentially shady or anything like that. Yeah, he could be kind of overly cocky sometimes, but he was also very sweet. He did little things that made her feel special.

Damn it, she could _almost_ think she was falling for him, and that could be such a huge problem.

She snapped back to what she was doing, inputting the information to set up the false identity for him. Then when she was done she set up one for herself before stowing the laptop on the table. “All right. So, from now on, you are Jack Deacon, in honor of your friends from home. And since all of my friends have way too recognizable names and pretty much everyone and their mother knows everything about the Marvel Cinematic Universe, I went with Holly Monroe after your friends.”

He grinned, starting to bring things over to the table. “You know the tabloids are still going to think we’re Niall and Chloe, though.”

“Yeah, well, we just have to get really good at calling each other by our aliases,” she said, reaching over for the beer he’d brought her while she was working. “Are you okay with me being called Holly? I remember the last season.”

Zane nodded. “Holly was a good person. I mean...it’s not like you picked Tess, or Allison. Or Josefina.”

She frowned. “I wouldn’t have picked her name, Zane,” she said quietly. 

“You could have, though,” he said.

“Would you have wanted me to?” Daisy asked, tilting her head.

He looked down for a minute. “Nah. I miss Jo-Jo, I do, but...not as much. Not as often." He gestured around him. "I’ll see things here that remind me of her, but there’s more of you here now than her.” He paused. “Well, you and Cami, these days. And Em’s making her mark. And...I like it. It’ll suck when you guys all go.”

Daisy got up out of her chair. “Hey,” she said, wrapping her arms around him. “You are not getting rid of me. Okay? I mean, I have half-custody of Jemma. And this is Ada’s other home. So you’re stuck with me. Just because eventually Cami and Em are going to go live with Klaus whenever Cami and Klaus get their issues worked out does _not_ mean you’re getting rid of me so easily. You’re stuck with me. Comprende?”

He shifted his position and wrapped his arms around her as well. “Fine. Whatever you say,” he said, resting his chin on her shoulder. She did the same and shut her eyes, enjoying the feel of being close to him. She shouldn’t enjoy it so much, she really shouldn’t. And she shouldn’t make promises like that because who knew what the future held? But...she didn’t want to leave him. Not in a million years. And if she had to leave...she knew that’d break her heart.


End file.
